Dresser Days
by mutant b100d
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke witness something they really shouldn't have.


Sakura haruno's home had recently become the hang out place for team seven. It was neat, it smelled nice, the fridge was always stocked, and Sakura wasn't the type of person to turn her friends away when they came by. At least, not when she was in a good mood.

So one night, Naruto and Sasuke decided to go over to her apartment to, for lack of excuses, mooch off of her.

But just as Naruto was about to knock on the door, he was stopped by Sasuke who shushed him.

"Teme? What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Sh!" Sasuke growled. "Listen."

So Naruto listened. And he didn't like what he heard.

"Are you ready?" Came Sakura's voice.

"Yep. Let's get started."

Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered to sasuke, "A man's in there with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke shushed him again. "Be quiet dobe!"

Naruto shut up and continued to listen to the conversation taking place on the other side of the door.

"Um, Sakura? Where are you going?"

"To the bedroom. Won't it be better to do this in there?"

The man chuckled. "I doubt you'll even make it there."

Sakura huffed. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm pretty sure I can make it there. Let's go."

Sasuke and Naruto both stiffened up at the name of their ex-sensei, but remained silent to make sure they could hear the rest of the conversation. Even though it wasn't sounding too good at the moment.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Let's just do it here. There's plenty of space on the floor."

"There's plenty of space on my bed too!"

"Just come back. We're doing it here."

"Fine."

A few footsteps and a thud.

"Let's get rid of these layers so we can get started."

"Fine."

A ripping noise.

"Are you ready now?"

Sakura took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

"Good. Now. Take this, and put it in there."

"Already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't there a few steps before that?"

Naruto gulped. Sasuke fumed.

"Well, I suppose so. But I don't think it really matters what order you do it in."

"Look sensei, I know I've never done this before, but I'm pretty sure you don't do that first."

"Well fine then. We'll do the other things first. Where would you like to start?"

"Um . . . maybe . . . here?"

"Hm. I suppose that would be a good place to start."

"I told you."

"Are they . . . you know?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"It sure sound like it." Sasuke replied.

Naruto shivered.

"See isn't that better?" Sakura asked.

"Mm. Yes, much better. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Naruto and Sasuke gagged.

"Okay. _Now_ you can do that."

"Good. I was waiting for this." Kakashi said with a devilish smile that only Sakura could see.

"Whatever."

A grunt. Or two.

"Hold it down Sakura." Came Kakashi's strangled voice.

"I can't!" Sakura said.

"You have to."

"Urgh!"

"Mm. Good girl."

"Shut up sensei."

"No one ever said I have the right to remain silent."

"You have the right to remain silent."

"No can do Sakura. This is sweaty work we're doing here and seeing how it's your first time doing this, I may have to give you some instructions from time to time."

"Oh please. I bet I could this better than you could."

" . . . um, okay. Just remember- I'm experienced."

A punching noise.

"Ow."

"Sorry sensei."

"Apology accepted.

"Thank you. So, should we continue?"

"Well we are almost done."

"Really? Hm. I would've thought it'd take longer."

"It's actually not very time consuming."

"Says you." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde shinobi.

"Okay. Now it's time." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I am."

"Fine."

"Well, what are tou waiting for? Put it in!"

"It won't fit!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it fits! Maybe you're just holding it at the wrong angle."

"Fine you try!"

"Fine. I will."

Another grunt.

"See? I told you it would fit."

"Fine. I believe you. Are you done gloating?"

"For now."

"Whatever. Can we . . . take it to the bedroom now?"

"I suppose so."

Naruto gagged again. "I'm getting out of here. I can't believe we just heard that!"

Sasuke's face seemed to be permanently stuck in an expression of complete and utter disgust.

As the two boys walked away, the couple inside the apartment was standing in the bedroom, admiring their handiwork.

"I think we did a good job." Sakura said, smiling.

"A very good job. You're just lucky you had me here instead of someone else."

"I suppose that's true."

"I'm still waiting for a thank you."

That comment eared Kakashi a punch on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Kakashi grunted.

"Would you like some tea? Or dinner? It's the least I can do."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay." Sakura led kakashi back to the kitchen leaving her new dresser in its spot. She was particularly proud of the piece of furniture considering all the time she had spent putting it together.

;)


End file.
